What's In A Name
by cptevelyn
Summary: After the events of The Last Stand, Rogue begins finding herself as a woman, while Logan and Storm form a stronger friendship, and an old friend of Storm’s comes to visit. XMen 3 Spoilers!
1. What's in a name

**AN: **Okay, so I wrote part of this after reading the novelization of The Last Stand, which is quite different from the movie. I did edit most of it so it tied in better. The only change is that Psylocke did not die in the battle and is now a member of the X-Men team. If I didn't do this, I would have one pout-y best friend on my hands.

It takes place a few months after the events of The Last Stand. If you don't want to be spoiled, wait until you see the movie before reading any further.

This story deals mostly with Rogue and her decision to take the cure. She also learns some pretty important things about her past. It will definitely be Rogue/Gambit in the end.

As for Logan and Storm, they're friendship grows stronger and there may be a little couple-age by the end.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, blah, blah, blah…

**Chapter 1: What's in a name?**

_White._

_Devoid of color._

_Boring…_

Rogue mused as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She sat at the vanity in her bedroom, staring at the bold, white streak in her hair. She didn't dare dye it. It was part of who she was now. It stood for what she was.

It's sassiness toiled amongst waves of lush, dark brown hair. _Rogue._

Although, her life did go along with her last thought at the moment. _Boring._

After replacing her brush on the vanity, she stood to stare out the window. The sun's vibrant rays sifting in through the half-opened curtains. She thought of last summer and the fulfillment that it held.

_Bobby._

Yes, once again, in the way of romance, Rogue was alone. _I can't be a Rogue with a boyfriend, can I?_

Bobby and Rogue had decided to go their separate ways after M-Day. Storm had asked her to take on a much larger roll in the school, teaching, and Rogue had thought it unfair to ask Bobby to have the patience to work himself around her schedule. She did love Bobby, but she couldn't handle the frustration anymore. Even with out her powers, she just wasn't happy. Not like she thought she would be.

He'd called last night from his parents house in Boston. He'd been thrilled to tell her that not only was his dad fighting for Mutant Rights, his brother Ronny had recently told him that he was gay. "Ironic, huh?" Bobby had asked her.

She shifted her attention to the motorcycle parked on the drive. _Now, why didn't I notice that before? _She raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the bike as belonging to anyone on campus. After all, Logan's bike was parked in the garage and Scott's… Well, she didn't want to think about that.­­­­

* * *

A man in a long, black trench coat sat on the stairs in front of the double doors of the mansion. His long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, untamed wisps floating aimlessly amongst the breeze. He took a long drag on the cigarette balancing on his lips. _Is dis de right t'ing? _He thought to himself. He hadn't called ahead. If she had known he was coming, she would have made a big deal out of it. Readying a room for him, arranging dinners for his comfort. He didn't want her to go to all that trouble. He didn't plan on staying long enough.

_Dis place looks good enough for now_, he mused. _Jus' until I can get m'self back on m'feet somewhere else.

* * *

_

**AN: **Okay, I promised myself that I'm not going to end with so many author's notes anymore. So I'm only going to say this once: Please tell me what you think, like it, hate it, questions, whatever. But be nice. My muse is fragile. And very fickle for that matter…

M-Day- The battle of The Last Stand


	2. Bloody pigs

-1**AN: **Sorry this one's kind of short. I do have to say this though, normally, I wouldn't post this chapter so soon but I got more reviews last night than I ever have after one day, so I felt ambitious.

**Chapter 2: Bloody pigs**

Storm placed a plate covered in pancakes at the table. The eager eyes of her teammates watching the moving food intently.

"They look delectable, Ororo," Hank said, smiling briefly at his dear friend.

"Yeah, well looks ain't everything," Logan snarled. Ororo glared at him. "I'm sure they're fine, but I probably won't taste them, much less look at 'em."

"Pig," Rogue said grinning. Logan, cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. For a brief moment, she thought she'd upset him; and then he laughed.

As the plate was passed, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Rogue called, excusing herself and rising from her chair. She walked down the hall, past children in their pajamas, starting their day.

"'Morning, Rogue," Lizzy Braddock called as she passed her in the hall. Her violet hair shimmering in the morning sun. Her British accent dripping through thickly.

"Mornin' Liz. 'Ro just put breakfast on the table. I'd hurry. Hank an' Logan probably have most of it gone by now."

"Bloody pigs," Lizzy said with a hint of laughter.

"Tell me about it."

She opened the heavy wooden door slowly.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her attention still on her conversation with her friend.

"Y'can if Ororo Munroe still lives 'ere," A deep baritone answered.

_That accent… Gotta be Cajun. _She looked up and was faced with the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. A sparkling hue of bright red against black. Her eyes went wide.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she said, realizing she was staring. "It's just… Your eyes."

"Yeah. I know. De're demonic-"

"No! They're beautiful."

"I could say de same t'ing 'bout you, _chere_."

She blushed. "Well, beauty's only skin deep."

"I doubt dat's yo' case." He reached down and grabbed her hand, bowed neatly and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the girls," Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"It is," a voice from behind her stated. "Believe me." Ororo walked past Rogue, grinning. She embraced the man tightly. Rogue frowned at the apparent closeness he had with Ororo.

"Rogue, this is a very good friend of mine-"

"Remy LeBeau. Pleasure t'meet y'." He grinned, bowing once more.

"Would you cut it out." Ororo giggled, pushing his shoulder up, forcing him to stand upright. "Don't mind him. Remy considers himself a ladies man."

"Shhh… Don' let dem know m'secret." Remy grinned.

Rogue didn't. She was mad at herself for letting her guard down. _Of course he's not interested in you, stupid. _

"What are you doing here? Besides hitting on my best friends, that is?" Ororo asked, taking his hands in hers.

"Jus' t'ought I'd stop by. I was in de area an-"

"I know you're lying, Gambit. What's wrong? You're in trouble aren't you? If you brought trouble here-"

"Calm down, Stormy! I'm not in trouble. Well, at least not de kind dat's gonna come all de way up 'ere t'find me."

"You should have called. I'd have gotten a room ready." Ororo relaxed, dropping his hands.

"Same ol' Stormy. Don' worry 'bout it. I don' plan on stayin' long. Just long enough t'get m'self back on m'feet." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, concern spreading across her features.

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me later. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now."

"T'anks."

"Don't mention it. I'll have someone get a room ready for you."

"De couch is okay wit' me." He shrugged.

"Nonsense. In fact, Rogue-" She turned to face the girl, but she was gone.


	3. Sappy

**AN: **This one's kinda short, too. Sorry 'bout that. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten on a story within the first two days! I couldn't believe it!

**Chapter 3: Sappy**

Rogue ducked as a fist rushed through the air where her head had been. She readied herself again for another blow, this time blocking it with her forearm. He didn't swing as hard as he could have. If he had, she'd be in pain right about now.

"So what's got your panties in a twist, kid?" Logan asked as he leapt out of the way of a well placed kick to his sternum.

"Nothin'." Rogue rebalanced herself as Logan attempted to grab her shoulder. She ducked away from him defensively.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Rogue. You're lyin'. I can smell it."

"Pfft," Rogue let out as she ducked another of his punches.

"It's that new guy, isn't it? Is he botherin' ya?"

"No," She countered his punch with one of her own. "Although, I don't think I trust him."

"Yeah. Smells fishy ta me. Came in ta breakfast this mornin' all charmin'. I wanted ta wipe that grin off his face an-" He struggled as she put him in a chokehold. "Tell him where he could shove it." He flipped her over his shoulder, running on full instinct. He gasped as she hit the floor. His eyes went wide when she didn't move. _Oh, God. _He was at her side immediately. _Damn it. I told the kid I was dangerous. Ta pick someone else ta spar with…_

"Rogue!" He shouted, concerned he'd killed her. "You alright, kid?" He flipped her over, brushing her hair out of her face. "Come on, darlin'. I'm sorry- I'm so sorr-"

He gasped as the ceiling of the training room was the only thing he saw. He hit the floor with a loud, metallic thud.

Rogue leaned over him, her green eyes twinkling. "Ya all right, sugar?"

"I can't believe I fell for that," He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was pretty sappy-"

"Shut up." He glared at her. She glared right back, egging him on. His hand shot out to her side, lightly tickling her ribs. She giggled trying to fight him, not wanting to give in to the torture. It had escalated into an all out tickling battle, complete with rolling around on the floor when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Rogue and Logan looked up guiltily to see Ororo standing there, a hand on her hip. "Aren't you two supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Oops…" Rogue said quietly.

"Sorry, 'Ro. Lost track of time."

Ororo grinned and let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, You guys still have ten minutes to get changed." She turned to head out the doorway. "And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"That was pretty sappy."

"Aw, hell," Logan said under his breath.

Rogue let out a stream of giggles. Logan glared at her. "Sorry," she said, clearing her throat.


	4. Vicious criminal

**AN**: I decided to put another one up for you because the other one was so short.

Enjoy!

**4: Vicious criminal**

"As many of you know, more mutants are arriving every day," Ororo said, looking at her fellow teammates. "And without the use of Cerebro, it's difficult for us to tell where those are that need our help."

"What about Lizzy?" Rogue said, the purple haired English girl smiling weakly beside her.

"We've tried that. Elizabeth's powers haven't matured enough yet for her to be much help to us." Ororo paced the room.

"Ah," Hank started, "I think it's time to put in a call to Emma."

"I don't know, Hank. I still don't trust her." Ororo said, looking nervous.

"Nonsense. It's been years, Ororo. Surely you recall the times she's helped us in the past?"

"I do, but I'm not sure how well she's going to take my being in command, here." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emma Frost. She was a leader of a Mutant Terrorist organization years ago called the Hellfire Club." Ororo paused. "She claims she was brainwashed into helping them."

"But you don't belive her?" Logan asked.

"Brainwashed is a lousy excuse," Lizzy said.

"That was my thought," Ororo said, "But I trust Hank's instinct so I suppose we'll have to call her."

"The next point of business is a rather personal matter-"

"You mean the Cajun?" Logan interrupted.

"Yes. I've asked Kitty to arrange a room for him in the adult wing. I hope that's not a problem."

"Sure it is," Logan interjected. "A, Kitty got to miss this boring meeting and B, I don't want that guy anywhere near my room."

"What's the matter, Logan?" Ororo said sassily. "Afraid he might steal your beer?"

"Yes."

"Wait," Piotr finally spoke up, sitting up straighter to accent his words. "What do you mean 'steal'?"

"I think you had better tell them a little about your friend, my dear," Hank said with a sigh. Ororo looked at him for help. "I'm afraid you know him best."

"Remy's a thief," She sighed.

"A what!" Logan shouted, standing.

"He's a good thief. He's part-"

"That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one! You're lettin' a thief live here? And just when were you plannin' on tellin' us you were harborin' a vicious criminal, 'Ro?"

"He's not a vicious criminal! Goddess, Logan, I thought you of all people might be supportive of me here!" Ororo was now yelling. Cumulonimbus clouds were beginning to form outside the window.

* * *

A small crowd of students gathered outside her office. Remy happened to be walking by when he heard her shouting. He frowned, and stalked away from the growing mass of students, as a flash of lightning lit up the hallway.

* * *

Logan started to approach her when Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He paused. The clouds outside cleared and the sun cast light in the room once more.

"That's why I called this meeting. To let you all know a little bit about him. I'm afraid he's a bit of a charmer. His persuasiveness might be part of his mutation. We're not sure."

"So what does he do?" Rogue asked, trying not to sound to interested. Logan cast a glance to her.

"His main power is, well, a little interesting, and the logistics of it are a bit hard to explain." Ororo stated, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Enlighten me." Logan dared her.

"He can change any object's potential energy into kinetic energy by touching it, causing it to explode."

"So he blows stuff up?" Logan stood, walked over to the desk and sat on the edge of it, a habit he'd had since he'd came here.

"Basically, yes."

"I assume he has control of this power, yes?" Piotr asked.

"Yes. Completely," Ororo assured him. "He also has some empathic powers as well." She paused. "He can sense what others are feeling. He can feel it too, if he chooses," she continued, responding to the confused looks around the room.

"Well, that's all for now. Dismissed." Ororo said, glancing at Logan perched on the desk

_Crap_, Rogue thought. _I hope he doesn't think I like him or something. _She frowned. _I don't like him, do I? Gawd girl, stop thinking' 'bout him!_

Everyone had started to leave the room except Rogue and Logan. Logan was still perched on Storm's desk, staring at her intently. Storm was not looking at him, but she was looking at Rogue with concern. "Are you alright, Rogue?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, lost in her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I was just, I dunno. I guess I was daydreamin'. Sorry 'Ro."

"It's alright," Ororo said, smiling. Rogue didn't daydream often. Ororo was glad her friend took some time to herself, even if it was during a meeting.

Rogue stood and started to leave the room. "I'll see ya'll later?"

"Yeah. Why don't we watch a movie this afternoon? Have a little welcome thing for all the new people? We haven't done that in a while," Ororo smiled warmly.

"Sounds good, 'Ro." With that, Rogue left.

"Somethin's botherin' her," Logan said when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"I think you're right. Daydreaming is not like her at all. At first I thought it was the whole Bobby thing, but I'm not so sure." Her face fell. "Why are you still here?"

"Somethin's botherin' you too, darlin'. The way you were pacin' earlier. You coulda caught the rug on fire." He looked at her with concern.

"Am I doing this right?" Ororo asked, scrunching up her nose.

"What?"

"This, am I- I don't know. Am I doing the right thing?" She looked at the desk. "Am I doing what he would have done?"

"He would have taken anybody in. You know that. You're doin' fine."

"I don't mean just Remy, I mean everything. The meeting, Cerebro, letting kids go home for the summer-"

"Hey," Logan grabbed her chin. "Nothing's changed. You're doin' what he would've done. An that's all ya can do, 'Ro. Nobody's askin' ya ta replace him. Nobody can do that."

"I know. I just, I feel so lost."

"We all do. It was sudden. I hate to admit it, but I cried. I think we all did. Don't tell anyone that, by the way."

"I won't." Ororo smiled. _He's becoming one of us, thank the Goddess._

"Rogue wouldn't sleep in her own room for weeks, you know? It's not just you."

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier." She looked out the window.

"Hey," Logan started. "How about you and I go somewhere tonight? Just you and me?"

"You're not suggesting a date, are you?"

"Maybe. I think I'm ready ta move on."


	5. Home is where the heart is

**AN**: Once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am having so much fun writing this thing. It's really satisfying when you hear feedback, too. This chapter delves a little more into Rogue's past, the past that the movies kind of cheated us out of...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Home is where the heart is**

At first, Rogue thought that maybe she didn't belong here anymore. Where mutants roamed free and sought safety from "normal". But then she realized, this was the closest thing she'd ever had to home. Thrown from foster house to foster house when she was a child, Rogue didn't really have anywhere to go. Her last foster family, the D'Ancanto's didn't really want anything to do with her.

At first she wondered if she could go to her first foster mother. After many years, Rogue still received Birthday and Christmas gifts from the woman. When Rogue had run away a very young age, the woman had found her, taken her in, adopted her, and thought of her as her own. A few years before she'd come to Xavier's, she had to give Rogue up for business matters, but had promised that she'd always keep in touch with her 'baby'. Rogue hadn't seen her in years. Since her mutation manifested itself, Rogue didn't really want to see her. Afraid that like everyone else, she'd avoid her like a plague.

_No, _Rogue thought to herself, _I have a family here now. Besides, what would she think of me havin' been a mutant? What would she think of my having given it up? She always told me to overcome my problems on my own. Never to take the easy way out. Boy would she give me hell…_

She sat on the bed in her bedroom. Night was slowly beginning to fall upon the mansion. Tossing a glance to the open window, Rogue was tempted to do something she hadn't done in a while: Sit on the roof in the breezy dusk air.

She climbed over the sill and onto the stone roof. There was a metal fence just at the edge of the roof that her legs fit perfectly underneath. She'd used this place many times in the past to gather her thoughts. She'd also spent some time up there with Bobby, when ever they wanted to be alone.

She sat, her arms hanging through the bars, pondering her life as she knew it, wondering what Bobby was doing now. If Hank was busy concocting something in his lab. If Storm was in her loft doting on her plants.

"You not t'inkin' 'bout jumpin', are y'_chere_?" An unmistakable voice whispered from behind.

"No," She replied plainly. "Just enjoyin' the view."

"_Oui. La vue est belle. Est vous aussi, cherie_."

"I see I'm gonna have ta find myself a new thinkin' spot." She giggled

"Nah. I won' bother y'. I jus' came up 'ere t'do de same t'ing." He said, taking a seat beside her. "And dat answers de question of 'd'y' speak Français."

"I was born in the Mississippi bayous, swamp rat."

He took a cigarette from his pocket, charged the end of it lightly until it glowed softly. "So what's a Mississippi River rat like y'doin' all de way up 'ere?"

"I got no where else ta go."

"Y'don' seem t' 'ave anyt'in' wrong wit' y'." He smirked, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I did." She stared at the sunset in front of her. The purple hued atmosphere fading quickly behind the trees.

"Really? I doubt dat. An' what d'ya mean by y'did?"

"Ya know that cure thing?"

He nodded. "Gotcha."

"I kinda feel stupid right now. I mean, I'm not a mutant anymore and here I am. Still an outcast."

"Den why'd y'do it?" He took a drag off his cigarette.

"Dumb as it sounds, I wanted ta be normal. Ta be happy."

"Lemme guess. Y'not happy?"

"Not really. I mean, I had a boyfriend. I couldn't touch him. Seemed like the logical thing ta do. But then things kinda fell apart between us…"

"Wait, y'couldn't touch 'im?"

"When I touched people, I took their life force, their powers if they were mutants. If I held on long enough, I could kill them." She still didn't look at him.

"Wow. I s'pose dat would be 'ard t'ave a boyfriend, den." He took another drag off his cigarette.

"You have no idea."

They sat in silence for a while as the sun sunk below the trees, leaving the school in darkness.

"I guess dat answers de question of 'are y'available…'" He pressed the end of his cigarette on the roof smothering it and flicked it to the ground below.

"You don't quit do ya?" She looked at him now, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Nope."

"Nice try, but I'm not fallin' for a cheer me up." She laughed.

"You t'ink I'm kiddin'?"

Her eyes went wide. "Funny. I almost fell for that. No thanks shug. I don't take pity. I'm not that kinda girl." She got up, and stalked towards her window. "I don't get you men. Ya think that a girl will just give it up when ever she's vulnerable. Pigs." She climbed back through her window leaving him speechless in the darkness.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­"You're friend didn't show up ta the movie." Logan said as he pulled out a chair for Storm at the restaurant. 

"No," she said, her face falling, "he didn't. I think he may have over heard our meeting earlier."

"Ah."

"I don't want to talk about him right now, though."

"Whatever," Logan answered, sighing.

"You really need to learn proper date etiquette, Logan."

"Hey, I pulled out the damned chair for ya, what more do ya want?"

Ororo shook her head. "Logan, when you take a girl out to dinner, you don't talk about her cute friend that just arrived at the school. You talk about yourself. Or her."

"I don't wanna talk about me." He grabbed a menu and started looking it over. "Jesus, this stuff ain't cheap."

Ororo sighed. "Don't worry. I'll put it on the tab for the mansion."

"Good. 'Cause I don't have any money."

Ororo rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a _long _night.

* * *

_

Raven Darkholme was not a subtle woman. Even if she was human.

She climbed out of a black Lexus, slammed the door, and strutted up the steps of the mansion. She pounded on the door so loud, Hank McCoy, seated in his favorite chair in the parlor, nearly spilled his tea when he jumped at the intrusion. He placed his tea cup on a table.

He rose, stretched and headed toward the front door. He pulled the heavy door back with ease. "May I help you?" He paused and focused on the black haired woman in front of him. "Mystique!"

"Yes," she answered. "Well, not yet anyway."

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Hank asked scratching his head.

"I received a phone call from Erik-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "Come inside. I'll assemble a meeting. The students don't need to hear this."

"Rogue wouldn't be there would she?" Raven asked, looking concerned.

"Of course. She's now an official member of our staff-"

"Don't let her," she pleaded.

"And why, pray tell, not?"

"It's about the cure."

* * *

_La vue est belle. Est vous aussi,- _The view is beautiful. And so are you. 


	6. False hope

**AN:**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I am planning a sequal to this. I'm kinda thinking it'll be a trilogy, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see how it goes.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: False hope**

"So you're saying the cure's not permanent?" Kitty asked, seated on the couch in Storm's office.

"No," Raven answered. "Not according to Erik. He's slowly regaining his control of metal. That's what he managed to tell me before I told him where he could shove it and hung up on the bastard."

"I knew it!" Beast shouted. "There's no way to reverse what one's body considers the norm without years of treatment. How could anyone assume that mutation wouldn't reject treatment anyway?"

"I wondered that myself," Storm stated from her seat behind the desk. She looked at her friends around her. Colossus, Psylocke, and Kitty all seated on the couch. Hank in a chair, and Logan at his usual perch on the edge of her desk. Raven sat on a chair just to her right.

"What about you? Have you experienced any signs of your mutation returning?" Hank asked.

Raven stood and approached him. At first, the change was so minor that no one noticed. Until her eyes turned to their once familiar bright yellow. "That's all I can do so far."

"Remarkable!" Hank shouted.

"Funny. I thought the same thing," Raven said.

Ororo still wasn't sure why they were trusting this woman. "Why come here? Why not run to Magneto?"

"He betrayed me. Just like my family." Raven glared. "I knew you people took care of your own, mutant or not."

"What about Rogue?" Psylocke stated, "Shouldn't someone tell her-"

"No!" Raven shouted.

"Yes, they should," Ororo said. "She could hurt someone, without even knowing it."

"Why are ya so upset about Rogue?" Logan asked glaring at the woman. "She seems ta be your concern here."

"I-. You're not going to believe this," Raven looked at the floor. "She's my daughter," she said quietly.

"What!" Logan shouted. "You tried to kill your own daughter? You've got a strange sense a family, lady."

"I'm not clear on this," Ororo said. "Rogue's your daughter?"

"Well, foster daughter. I adopted her when she was about five." Raven explained.

"That's the real reason you didn't want her at this meeting. You used your human form when you were her mother, correct?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Raven answered. "I'm not ready to tell her. Not in this situation."

"And just when were you plannin' on tellin' her?" Logan asked, glaring at the woman. Raven didn't answer.

"To make things right," Ororo chimed in, "I think it should be you to tell her about the cure and the truth about your identity."

"Give me a few days to spend some time with her before I tell her." Raven rose and headed towards the door.

"If she wants to spend time with ya." Logan growled. "My guess is that she'll be so pissed she won't want anythin' ta do with ya."

"I hope Logan's wrong, for your sake," Storm stated.

Rogue sat on her bed reading a magazine. Her radio was on, playing an old blues CD Logan had let her borrow when she heard a gentle tap on her door.

"Who is it?" She called. _It's probably that damn swamp rat again. _When no one answered she thought she might have been hearing things. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to answer it.

Raven Darkholme stood on the other side of the door, nervousness flooding through her entire system. The door slowly opened.

"Mama!" Rogue shouted. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. "What are ya doin' here! How did ya find me? Oh mah Gawd!" She pulled the woman into a bone crushing hug.

Raven smiled. _She doesn't know. _She sighed. "I started missing you so much I thought I'd come to visit."

"You're prob'ly gonna ask me what I'm doin' here in a school for mutants."

"It's okay, baby. I already know."

"You do?" Rogue asked, her heart sinking.

"Yes." Raven said, smiling. "I know about the cure, too."

"So you came to scold me, right?" Rogue asked.

"No." Raven ushered Rogue into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Rogue did the same. "I came here to tell you something."

"I gotta say, you don't look a day older than when I-" With that, Raven changed her eyes to their true color.

There was only two people Rogue knew with eyes like that. One was Kurt Wagner. The other was Mystique.

"What the-?" Rogue leapt from the bed. "_You're Mystique_?"

"Calm down, honey, I-"

"No! You tried to kill me. Several times! And now I find out you're the only mother I've ever had?" Her heart was pounding. She looked around the room frantically.

"I never intended to kill you. Erik did."

"Oh, that's a load of bull if I ever heard one!" Rogue was nearly in tears.

"Marie, please-"

"No! Don't _you _'Marie' _me_, _Mystique,_or who ever you're calling yourself these days."

"Do you know how much it hurt every time I saw you?"

"_I don't care_!" Rogue shouted and did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.


	7. Runnin' again

**AN: **Here it is: Chapter Seven! This one was really fun to write! I bring in a character from the comics here. :grins:

Anyways, thanks again for all your support! I've got some really good stuff planned for a sequal. It'll answer alot of the questions and fill some of the holes that X-3 left us with. I'm getting the best reviews I've ever gotten on here and it is really encouraging!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Runnin' again**

She didn't really know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from the mansion, and fast. She raced out the front door, no one really stopping her. After she pounded down the front steps, she looked around, deciding which way to go.

_I have to leave, _was the only thing she could think. _I can't stay here with that monster right there in my room._

Rogue was devastated. The only woman she had ever considered family outside the X-Men was one of their bitter enemies. It was hard to consider. At first she thought it was a joke the shape shifter was playing on her. And then, suddenly it made sense. All those times she thought her mother was watching out for her when she wasn't around. _She probably was. Gawd. I shoulda known._

Gambit's bike was parked right in the middle of the drive. _Now if I can just remember how to hotwire a motorcycle…_

She was amazed at how quickly she got it started. It roared to life underneath her. It felt quite awkward to be on a bike that big. The one Logan had bought her months ago was so small compared to this thing. Of course, Gambit was a pretty strong guy.

She cruised down the drive and onto Graymalkin Lane. _Where should I go? _She thought.

_Just go, _the voice in her head told her.

_Go far._

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle starting startled Remy as he sat in the Rec Room. Logan sat across from him, his eyebrows raised as soon as he heard the sound. 

"Dat's m'bike," Remy said, rising to his feet. He ran to the window. All he could see was the tail lights as it turned the corner onto the street.

"Rogue," Logan said.

"How y'know dat?" Gambit asked walking towards the door. Logan followed him.

"I taught her how to hotwire a bike as soon as I bought her one."

Gambit opened the door, Logan one step behind him. "Where y't'ink she's goin'?"

"I don't know. But I can track her." With that he sniffed the air. "She's headed south. Shoulda known."

"Whatever y'say, _mon ami_," Gambit shrugged and followed the man.

* * *

She stopped at a truck stop in Pennsylvania, somewhere in the Poconos. She'd gotten lost somehow and started heading north. 

As she got off the Harley, a guy getting out of a convertible watched her. She didn't really pay him notice until he called to her. "Hey! Nice bike!"

"Thanks," she answered.

"I like women who can handle one of those," he said, winking at her.

"Sorry, sugar. If you knew me you wouldn't be interested," she said, walking into the restaurant.

"Can I at least buy you a coke or something?" The kid was a tall blond, and his accent screamed California Surfer Dude. He took the door out of her hand and held it for her.

"I s'pose it won't hurt."

They sat down at a table. Rogue looked out the window half expecting someone to have followed her.

"So where are you from?" The kid asked.

"Mississippi."

"You're a long way from home."

"I'm goin' ta school up here," she stated. "I was just headin' home for the summer."

"Hey, I'm headed to a school myself. Xavier's. Ever heard of it?"

Rogue's eyes went wide. "You're kiddin' me."

"Nope."

"You're a mutant?"

"Yeah. If that offends you-"

"No!" Rogue almost shouted. "I am too- I mean, I used ta be."

"Oh," He looked relived. "Is that where you're coming from?"

"Yeah." She started playing with her hair.

"Then you probably know my brother."

"There's a lot of kids there," she said with a laugh, "but I'm sure I do. I'm Rogue, by the way."

"Alex. Alex Summers."

"Summers?" Rogue's eyes went wide. "Oh my Gawd. I'm sorry."

"Why, because my brother's kinda wound tight? Don't be, I'm used to it." Alex said with a laugh.

"You- You don't know, do you?" She looked down at the table.

"What? What don't I know?" He said, knitting his eyebrows.

She let out a deep sigh. "Scott," she swallowed, "Scott's dead. I'm so sorry." She was nearly in tears remembering the deaths of her former mentors.

"What? Is this some kind of new student joke? I mean-"

"No. Gawd, I'm so sorry." She put her hand over her eyes.

"Wow. Either you're a really good actress or no one bothered to call me."

"It happened so sudden. We're all kind of reeling from it." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Now I feel just plain awful."

"Hey, it's okay," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I haven't talked to him in years. We haven't been real close for a long time."

"I really am sorr-"

"It's alright," he said, forcing a smile. "I just wish someone would have told me."

"If it makes you feel better, I doubt anyone knew 'bout you. The Professor's gone too. So is Jean."

"They're dead?" His eyes went wide. She nodded solemnly. "Damn. I always liked Jean. She was so nice."

"Then you're not gonna believe what happened."

* * *

"You seem awfully worried about her. I thought you'd be more concerned about yer bike," Logan said as he stopped the car to get another lead on Rogue. 

Gambit shrugged. "You seem worried 'bout 'er, too. Y' like her or somethin'?"

"No," Logan said, glaring at the boy. "I promised I'd always take care of her."

"Mebbe it's time y' give someone else dat chance, hein?" Remy smiled.

"What, you like her?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"_Oui. _If she'd give me a chance."

"If you can calm her down, I'd be willing to consider that," Logan said as he started to move again.

"Why? Y'gonna step in and gimme de talk?" He smirked.

"Only if she kicks you," Logan stopped again. "Now shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

* * *

He still couldn't believe his brother was dead. He'd been sitting here in the booth across from Rogue talking for hours and it still hadn't hit him. He just couldn't believe that Jean had killed him. Sweet, Jean. The girl he'd been jealous of his brother for. 

"So what's your power?" Alex asked, forcing a smile.

"Well," Rogue started, looking down at the table. "I don't exactly have one anymore."

"The cure, huh?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Yeah," she answered. "Officially the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Why's that?"

"I couldn't touch people without killing them."

"Oh," Alex said. He paused for a moment. "I still don't see why that's-"

"Turns out being human in a school full o' mutants, not the easiest thing."

"I see," Alex took a sip out of his drink. "So they gave you a hard time?"

"No." She played with the napkin on the table in front of her. "I just don't feel like I belong in the only place I've ever had to call home."

"'Course y'belong," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Rogue turned around quickly. "Remy. How did you-"

"I 'ad some 'elp." He jerked his head in the direction of the front counter where Logan was leaning. "So, y'gonna come 'ome, or am I gon' t' 'ave t'bribe y'?"

Rogue smiled. _I don't know what it is about this guy, _she mused, _but I don't think I'm gonna get rid of him so easy. _"Maybe."

"Who's de 'dude'?" Gambit asked, eyeing the young man across from her.

"Alex Summers." Alex stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake. Gambit just nodded. Logan recognized his last name in an instant.

"Alex was just on his way to Xavier's." Rogue said to Remy, smiling pertly.

"Bon." Remy really wasn't interested. "'e can come back wit' us."

Rogue looked out the window. "I'm not goin' back, Remy."

"Don' break m'heart, _chere_," Remy pleaded.

"Hey," Alex interrupted, "If I'm in the middle of a lover's quarrel-"

"Not even close," Rogue interjected.

"Dat 'urt, _chere_," Remy put a hand over his heart.

Rogue laughed. "Alright. Since I s'pose you're not gonna leave me alone 'til I come back, I'll go. On one condition."

"_Oui_?"

"She leaves."

"She came here for you, Rogue," Logan said walking over to the table.

"Yeah. Ta rub salt in my wounds," Rogue said quietly.

"I don't trust the bitch either but at least hear her out. It took a lot of balls ta come all the way to tell you," Logan protested.

"Fine." She grabbed her things from the booth.

Logan looked at Alex. "You follow me in what ever ya came in." He pointed to Scott's RX8.

"Nice ride," Alex said, gaping.

"Ain't mine," Logan said, not wanting to tell the poor kid who's it was. He walked toward the door. Alex followed.

"Come on, _chere_," Remy said to Rogue. "Y'can ride wit' me."

Rogue followed him to his bike and climbed on behind him.

It was well into morning by the time they returned to the mansion. For Rogue, the ride home was torture. For one, she didn't know how to take Mystique. The fact that she was falling for the man she was hanging on to wasn't helping.

The sun was coming up when Rogue got to her bedroom. She found it empty, just like she had hoped. Gambit followed her into the room. She plopped down on her bed, sleep threatening to take her the minute she lay down. Gambit sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He carefully pushed a strand of white hair out of her face.

"Get some sleep, _chere_." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

For the briefest of moments, she felt electricity surge through her system. In that instant, she knew she should give him a chance.

She also felt a thought come through with his kiss, but dismissed it as her imagination.

So innocent. Nothing hidden behind it, like with Bobby. No expectation of anything else.

_J'adore cette fille.

* * *

_

_J'adore cette fille.- _I love this girl.


	8. Abandoned the dream

**AN**: I tried to post this earlier, but it wouldn't work... I couldn't believe how many reviews came in yesterday! You guys are awesome! Keep them coming because I'll probably write the sequal to this next week while I'm on vacation. That'll give me something to do. It might take me a while to post it, though. My laptop is dead so I'll have to write it all out by hand and then transcribe it later...

Enough of my rambling...

Enjoy! And thanks again!

**Chapter 8: Abandoned the dream**

It was early afternoon by the time Rogue awoke. She felt like staying in her room, sleeping the day away. _I don't even wanna think about that witch. _She rolled over trying to avoid the window and the sun casting its light in the room. Then she saw him.

There was Remy, curled up in the chair by her door, asleep. The room was so silent she could hear his gentle breathing. ­_Has he been here all mornin'? _she thought.

She got out of the bed, still wearing the same clothes she was hours ago. She opened the door slowly, as she didn't want to wake the sleeping Cajun, and left the room.

She carefully slinked around, trying not to draw any attention to herself. She managed to get all the way to the gardens without being noticed.

She came out here often. If she didn't, the hole in her heart where Jean, Scott, and the Professor would feel completely empty.

She kneeled in front of the Professor's grave. She closed her eyes and hung her head as a tear snuck its way between her shut eyelids.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her voice was shaky. "I'm sorry I took the easy way out. I know it was against everythin' you ever taught us. I just didn't know what else ta do." She sat there a moment in silence. All she could hear was the chirping of the birds.

_It's alright._

_S_he thought she heard a distinct male voice from behind her. She whipped around to see no one there.

_There ya go again, _she mused. _Gawd, girl. Ya are goin' crazy._

"I missed you, you know," an all too familiar voice said from a far.

"I don't wanna talk to you out here," Rogue said, her eyes narrowing as she turned to face Mystique. "This is a place of peace. Not for you to start a war."

"I don't want to fight, Marie."

"It's Rogue."

"Rogue," Mystique kneeled down beside her. "He was a great man. And he was right. I know that now."

"_Sure _ya do," Rogue said sarcastically.

"I came here to warn you, honey." She pulled Rogue's chin lightly making the girl face her.

"Warn me not to trust ya? 'Cause I already knew that part."

"The cure isn't permanent."

"What!" Rogue's eyes went wide. "Why are you tellin' me this? If this is some-"

"They used their weapons against me, Rogue. I'm powerless. The same as you."

"But your eyes-"

"It's coming back."

Rogue sighed. "I guess I'm sorry about before."

"Me too, sweetie." Mystique smiled and wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

Rogue shifted away from her a bit. "I s'pose you're gonna go back to Magneto now?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Mystique took her hand and led her back towards the mansion, leaving Xavier's funeral pyre still burning behind them.

The fire burned steadily for a moment, it's flame barely moving. It suddenly grew brighter and larger.

* * *

The waiter handed Rogue a menu. "Thanks," she mouthed.

"So 'ow y'like dis place, _chere_?" Gambit asked. He was dressed in a collared shirt and a pair of slacks. Rogue wore a green dress, a trinket hanging from her neck.

"It's nice. I've never been here before." She smiled at him.

"Well, I doubt dat ot'er guy could afford dis," he said with a chuckle.

"Prob'ly not."

They sat in silence, looking over the menus for a moment.

"I gotta say, _chere_," he said. "You do somet'in' t'me dat I can't quite explain." He looked at her gravely. "And I don' say dat t'all de girls, either."

She stared at the menu, not really sure what to say. _He sensed you last night, and now he's playin' off it. _

"I'd be lyin' if I didn't say the same thing." She put her menu down on the table. "'Course, I think ya already knew that."

"_Quoi_?"

"I know about your empathy thing."

"I can't read y'_chere._"

"What?"

"Your mind got dis wall on it. I already tried it." She stared at him in disbelief.

"What about your 'charm' thing? Did you try that too?"

"I did when y'answered de door. It's an easy way t'make friends."

"So, I'm probably just pickin' that up, right?"

"Nope. Dat was the only time I used it. Pretty much stopped after I kissed your 'and." He smiled. "Anyt'in' else, you felt all on your own, _chere._"

She blushed and reached her bare hand across the table, covering his hand with hers. _Might as well enjoy bein' human while it lasts._


	9. My boyfriend's back

**AN:** This chapter's kind of short, but I had to throw this little bit of drama in there somewhere. Thanksagain for all your support.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: My boyfriend's back…**

Bobby Drake walked down the hallway, his travel bag hanging over his shoulder. He grinned at a group of kids as he passed them, quickly making his way to his bedroom to drop off his stuff.

After leaving his bag on his bed, he decided to pay a visit to Rogue's room right next door. He tapped lightly on the door, expecting her to be inside reading or listening to music. Silence was the only response he received.

"Rogue?" He called as he knocked a little harder this time. He turned around and shrugged.

He went down to the Rec Room. If she wasn't in her room, she was usually in there playing a game of pool with Logan or something. What he saw shocked him.

Rogue sat on the couch facing the television. A tall guy with long brown hair next to her with his arm around her. They spoke in whispers, just like he and she had both done before. Only, without hesitation, Rogue kissed him square on the lips.

Rogue saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and jumped off the couch.  
"Bobby!" She yelled, but he was already out of the room. She ran to follow him but he was out the back door and into the gardens before she had a chance to catch him.

He was seated on the edge of the pond, making little ice monsters float in it when she found him.

"I didn't know you were comin' home yet," Rogue said putting a hand on his shoulder. It had been a month since she'd seen him last. She'd been on her date with Remy a few weeks ago, and she didn't want him to see that she'd moved on. Not like that, anyways.

"Why, so I couldn't catch you making out with that guy?" Bobby didn't even look at her. He glared at his ice monsters as he allowed one of them to drown. She took her hand off his shoulder, sensing his hostility.

"Bobby-"

"What, did you wait a week after I left?" He shook his head.

"Glad to know ya have that much faith in me." She glared at him. "And no. You'd been gone about a month."

"I thought you said-"

"I know," she said softly. "We weren't happy. Not like we were."

"Is this about Kitty?"

"What?"

"My friendship with Kitty? You hated that."

"No, Bobby." She shook her head. "This is about us both deserving better. This is about us movin' on and growin' up."

"I guess."

"I know you're jealous, Bobby. And I don't blame you." She sat down next to him. "But you agreed-"

"I know." He stopped playing with the pond. "You're right."

"You're a good guy, Bobby." Rogue said, giving him a sassy smile. "That's why you're my best friend."

"I know." He frowned.

"Don't you forget that, sugar." She grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. "You will always be my best friend, Bobby." She kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug before heading back to the mansion.

_If that's all I can get, _he thought, _than that'll have to be good enough._

He smiled. Knowing that she'd always be there for him and him for her was enough to make him happy.


	10. The not quite resolution

**AN: **Okay, guys. Here's the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've had a long week. I'll be working on the sequal during my vacation. I don't have a real plot for it yet but I have some ideas spinning around up there.I'll make a note in the summary that it's the sequal so keep a look out for it. This is really short by the way, and it's a bit of a cliff-hanger. Teehee...

And thank you all so much for your reviews! I have to say, this fandom is very supportive!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: The not quite resolution**

Logan stretched an arm out until he hit the headboard behind him. He looked to his side to find Storm nestled beside him. _Must of dozed off sometime after the movie. _She'd been sleeping in his room a lot more now since 'the date'. She'd sneak in, sometimes in the middle of the night, and ease in the bed beside him, curling up against his chest. She wouldn't say a word. He didn't really mind her company, either.

He lie there thinking. _Glad the kid's alright now. Things seem like their finally startin' ta come together for her. _He was about to fall back asleep when Storm's cell phone rang.

Ororo awoke, startled, and searched the nightstand beside her for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Who is it, darlin'?" Logan asked. She put a finger in the air. "Moira," She mouthed.

* * *

On the other end of the line, all the way across the pond on Muir Island, Dr. Moira McTaggart held the phone to her ear tightly. She sat in her office. A look of concern across her face.

"I know it's late there, but this just couldn't wait."

* * *

­­"What is it?" Storm asked, her brow furrowing.

"It's Charles." She paused. "He's alive."

Ororo dropped the receiver and started falling to the bed. Logan caught her before she could make contact with the mattress below.

"What is it, 'Ro?" Logan asked, shaking her.

Ororo moved her lips but no sound would come out.

"It's- He's- He's alive, Logan! He's alive!" She burst into tears as Logan held her for all he was worth.

Logan could sense a presence in the back of his mind assuring him that they weren't alone in the dream anymore.


End file.
